Angelic Impression
by CherrieBlossom
Summary: In a world of darkness, one girls gets open to the world of lightness and finally uncovers the truth about her identity. S&S story!!! Please R+R!!! THANK YOU!!! PART TWO IS ALSO UP!!!!
1. Part I

Angelic Impression  
  
By: CherrieBlossom  
  
(A/N: Sakura and Syaoran have NEVER met… =( )  
  
Part 1:  
  
Sakura was dressed in black clothing and even thought evilly. Then one day, everything changed. Sakura was a servant in the Dark World. The Dark World was already taking over parts of Earth. All the servants in the Dark World were brainwashed. But after Sakura's dream, Sakura thought and acted differently. In her dream, she dreamt an angel has secretly come to the Dark World to tell her about the Light World and encouraged Sakura to visit the Light World someday. The day after he dream she went down to the MAIN department and talked with Boss Touya. (A/N: Her brother, her boss? ^_^;; Gomen nasai!)  
  
"Sir, I would like to take a break for two days, please." Sakura said. "You know that you will get double the work, correct? But since you're asking so politely, why don't we triple that amount of work?" Touya laughed evilly. "Very well, then, prepare to face the amount of work when you get back and NO FOOD for two days! Understand?" Touya demanded.  
  
"Yes, sir," Sakura said, timidly. After she got the admission slip, she made note to herself to eat a lot of food before coming back to the Dark World.  
  
*Is the Light World really that awesome? I thought the Dark World was the best place to live? Hoee…* Sakura thought as she was launching off into space to set off for the Light World.  
  
"LIGHT WORLD! ROCKET #0-2-8!! ROCKET #0-2-8!! Please report to the platform for your luggage!" the speakerphone bursted out. *Hmm…I must have fallen asleep. I had that same dream again…and that angel looks very familiar, as if I've seen her in my past life…but that couldn't be…or could it?* Sakura pondered. While she was thinking about this, a boy looking around the same age as her, bumped into her, his arms full of luggage.  
  
"Sorry, miss!" the chocolate-haired boy apologized.  
  
"You better watch it! Hey---! That's my luggage right there! Why you robber! How dare you!!" the dark emerald-eyed Sakura said angrily.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just the luggage boy! I'm supposed to be giving them out!" the boy said. By now, Sakura noticed the boy had a pair of wings on his back.  
  
"You…you can fly?!" Sakura asked, bewildered.  
  
"Of course! But these aren't real wings though, I get them when I turn 18, 2 years from now! I'm so excited! You compete in games and stuff with these things!" the amber-eyed boy said.  
  
"Oh. Can you teach me? If you don't, I'll beat you up!" Sakura said.  
  
"Okay..but, please, don't talk about violence here! You can get arrested! What's your name? Mine's Syaoran." Syaoran said, glancing around at passersby.  
  
"My name is Sakura," she said carefully, to prevent herself from saying violence and other bad stuff.  
  
"Sa-koo-ra…"Syaoran pronounced, "that's a pretty name; my mother calls me Xiao-lang and so does Meiling and she thinks she's my fiancé." Syaoran scowled as he said the words.  
  
"That's…nice." Sakura responded. *Sigh, are all the cute boys taken in this world?* Sakura thought jealously.  
  
"You know magic! Are you from the Dark World?" Syaoran asked, alarmed. He quickly glanced at Sakura's black clothing.  
  
"No, I don't think I know magic, but I am from the Dark World," Sakura replied.  
  
"You might want to change into some light clothing like white, yellow, or pink." Syaoran laid out some girls' outfits.  
  
"I'll take pink, then." Sakura decided and then said, "Thanks."  
  
"Wait, Sakura! This is my house number! Stop by soon!" he smiled and went off for some more luggage. Sakura stared at the slip of paper and read: Syaoran Li, House #1. *But, isn't the Li family the Dark World's enemy??* Sakura thought.  
  
After a whole day searching, Sakura finally found a hotel that wasn't full-packed. Sakura laid down on her bed and sighed. Then she thought of Syaoran, the boy she had met today and blushed. (Yay! ^_^) *He's so kind to me, even thought I'm from the Dark World…wait a minute! What's this warm feeling I feel inside my heart??! Hoee…I'm probably imagining it.* Sakura thought deeply.  
  
"I'm going to sleep now." Sakura said and then someone in the darkness said, "Forever!"  
  
(A/N: WAIIII!!! Who is this person that wants Sakura dead?? Even though she IS from the Dark World…but don't worry, she'll turn good…ooops…I just said something I shouldn't have said….-_-U R+R!! I have the next chapter up as well…it's going to be VERY LONG compared to this chapter!! =) Please go on and read the next chapter before reviewing!! ^_^) 


	2. Part II

Part 2:  
  
After Sakura was asleep, the person revealed herself. It was Meiling. (Meiling has SOME powers but not a lot ^_^U) Her dark red eyes shone in the moonlight and said, "Torna--! What are you doing here, Syaoran, dear?" Meiling asked in her sweetest (er….raspy actually) tone in the middle of the tornado incantation.  
  
"Shh…! Please Meiling, don't hurt Sakura! She's innocent! I'll do anything! Just, don't hurt…..her." Syaoran said softly, yet fiercely.  
  
"Really honey? Well, okay, but you need to do anything I say! Oh sweetheart, you finally love me now!" Meiling said, excited, and her eyes formed popping stars.  
  
*Oh great…..I need to make plans to escape tonight…(sigh)…but I couldn't risk Sakura…..She's so pretty, especially when she's sleeping.* Syaoran secretly thought and was very glad Meiling couldn't read minds. They both soon vanished from Sakura's room.  
  
Next Day…morning…..  
  
"I will never, Meiling, NEVER marry you! Period!" Syaoran shouted at Meiling.  
  
"But, honey! Remember yesterday, you promised…."Meiling started.  
  
"Promised WHAT, Meiling?! You could've killed her! You know that, we, as proud members of the Li family never do ANY violence unless necessary and that was NOT necessary! Gosh, Meiling! Sometimes I think you're a person from the Dark World!" Syaoran shouted hoarsely.  
  
*How did he know that I was from the Dark World?!* thought a puzzled Meiling. "Who told you that I was from the Dark World? How did you know?!" Meiling asked, bewildered.  
  
"WHAT?! You really are from the Dark World?! WEI! Banish Meiling to the dungeons!" Syaoran said firmly.  
  
"No Syaoran!!!! PLEASE! I LOVE YOU AND WE AREN'T EVEN MARRIED YET!" Meiling wailed.  
  
"How dare you even think of marrying me when you have hidden a huge lie for 6 years? W-E-I! NOW!" said a livid Syaoran.  
  
"WAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meiling screamed.  
  
DING-DONG! Syaoran opened the door. It was Sakura. "Oh, hi…um….Sakura, why don't you come in?" Syaoran asked politely.  
  
"Thank you, I'm going back to the Dark World tonight or else I shall die. I'm just here to ask you to sign this slip because I need a witness that I landed here." Sakura said briefly.  
  
"Oh, well, I can extend that right away. You may stay in the Light World as long as you want, but you need my mother's permission. So, don't worry, I can get my mother persuaded." Syaoran assured Sakura.  
  
"Well….okay…..Thanks SO much!!!" Sakura said and burst into tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Syaoran frantically asked.  
  
"It's just that in the Dark World, it's torture and we are enslaved there and we live only to obey and do Boss Touya's work, and no one……no one's ever been so….so…..so….KIND to me before! Waaaaaaiiii!!" *sob sob* We are always mean to each other and never talk friendly, so I'm very sorry if I was very mean to you at first because in the Dark World, there is no light, kindness, and hope." Sakura explained.  
  
"Wow…I wouldn't want to live THERE," murmured Syaoran. "Tell you what, why don't you live at my house the next few weeks, so I can protect you if Boss Touya comes to take you?" offered Syaoran.  
  
"You mean it?! WOWEE!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Sakura said and flung herself at Syaoran's feet. Syaoran blushed dark red and gently patted Sakura's back as he squatted down to level himself with Sakura. The result? A big hug with Sakura in his lap. (^^U) Then Yelan smiled while Fen-ren, Fuutie, Fei-mei, and Sheifa giggled when they saw them hugging. Both Syaoran and Sakura blush deeply.  
  
"Umm….this is my family….. my mother, Yelan, and my---" Syaoran broke off and whispered to Sakura, "Annoying…" and continued, "----sisters, Fen- ren, Fuutie, Fei-mei, and Sheifa…….zhe szi shouw yein hua, wo dee paen yo." (This is Sakura, my friend in Chinese) Syaoran introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sa-koo-ra." Yelan said most politely.  
  
"OH WOW!!!! Sakura's so kuh ai!!! (cute in…Chinese) Yay! Yay! Yay! Let's dress her up in a cute Chinese outfit!" Fei-mei said excitedly.  
  
"Wait!!!! What about her hair? I think it should be in the same style," said Sheifa.  
  
"How about her hair down?" advised Fen-ren.  
  
"NO! SAME!" "DOWN" "SAME" "DOWN" "FINE!" Sheifa and Fen-ren argued.  
  
By this time, Sakura is overwhelmed with the chaos….and almost passes out when Fuutie comes to talk to her.  
  
"Hello, Sakura. Do you want me to put lipgloss on you? And we can go to my room and get some hair supplies." Fuutie said calmly, unlike her other sisters, who were yet STILL arguing what color of an outfit would look good on Sakura.  
  
"Okay…..wai!!!! HoOoEee?!" Sakura said as she was carried in Fuutie's room with the four sisters.  
  
"Let's get her this outfit! It's so cute and chic on her!" Fei-mei said holding up a dark violet kimono/robe that had shocking pink sakuras on it.  
  
"OKAY!" the rest of the sisters shouted in unison.  
  
"Let's get Mother's cute cute cute cherry blossom "chopstick" hair thing! It'll look soooo great in her hair with the outfit." Sheifa said, her eyes glowing.  
  
"Right!" the rest of the sisters shouted in unison.  
  
"How about we get those sweet little dangling bead barrettes that I have? It'll look absolutely darling in her cutie hair!" Fen-ren said happily.  
  
"I want to curl-wave Sakura's hair!" Fei-mei cried. She took the hair curler and zoomed it through Sakura's hair.  
  
"Waiii! She looks like a poodle!" Shiefa cried.  
  
"Let me do it!" Fuutie said and got the detangler and mousse. She untangled Sakura's hair and gently sleeked on the mousse. Fuutie then delicately brushed Sakura's shiny hair so that it was now wavy. Fuutie stepped back to examine her work.  
  
"CUTIE!! Fuutie always does it right! Sakura looks like an ANGEL!!" Fen-ren said.  
  
"Come on! Let's go find some "Pale Rose" lipgloss and more hair stuff!" said Fei-mei urgently. As the sisters rummaged around the room for the supplies, Sakura sat on the stool looking like a pampered pup.  
  
Sheifa turned to look at Sakura and said, "Sakura reminds me of someone I used to know….she looks like a lovely GUARDIAN ANGEL."  
  
"Oww!! My head hurts!" Sakura cried.  
  
(A/N: What is making poor Sakura's head hurt?? Is it the hair curler or is it what Sheifa said? Did what Sheifa said haunted her and brought back a memory?? Read Part 3…..planning to come out soon! ^^ Don't forget…R+R!) 


End file.
